Brotherly Bonds
by Blue Avenue Kitten
Summary: "Then I will leave." On that note, he turned and stormed out of the room, leaving the scowling council members behind him in a flare of his robes.
1. Slipping Away

**Authors Note: Hello! If you are reading this, I thank you! This is my first FanFiction that I am posting and I certainly hope you all will enjoy it at least a little bit! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, places, etc. from the Star Wars universe, I just thought I would borrow them for a bit. No promises they will come back unscathed though… (evil grin)**

 **Time Period: Anakin is about 15 and Obi-Wan is about 31**

Anakin Skywalker carelessly flung open the door to his quarters and threw his day pack onto the couch. He sunk into the couch, rubbing his temples, and hesitantly glanced up at the homework that managed to sprawl out all over the couch when he had tossed it down. Using his 'wonderful' self-discipline skills, he pulled the papers all into a neat pile and fingered through them, searching for something to start with. Force wielding, lightsaber combat, history of the Jedi, etc. it was all there. The worst part? Obi-Wan, his master, was not there to help him study. No, he was on Alderaan settling a dispute between Senator Bail Organa and his political adversary.

Abruptly, he stopped fingering through the dry papers, and sharply pulled one out of the stack. He laid it down and began highlighting important information needed for the test the next morning. Rubbing his forehead as he read the text, he slowly began to feel his heavy lids gently close over his tired eyes.

 _The light escaped out of his very being, as if fleeing from a mortal enemy. Darkness inundated him like a river flowing freely over a small stone. A distant sound began becoming louder and louder until it was discernable: heavy breathing._

 _In and out._

 _In and out._

 _In and out._

 _It wasn't natural breathing. No, it was a slow, aided breathing, sounding more like whoever possessed it had the weight of the galaxy bearing down on his chest. It was a mechanical breathing that was eerily calm. Calm and deadly._

 _Emerging into view was a suited man, with a midnight black mask. Its bulging, red-tinted eyes staring off into the distance, gave him a lethal appearance. His suit had metal limbs, covered by thick leather gloves and boots. He was basically a walking life-support. The suit was the only thing keeping this man intact with life. He was challenging the will of the Force by defying death. He was darkness itself, screaming for a lost love…_

 _His vision became blurred, and he was taken to a factory on a burning planet. A young woman was pleading through tears streaming down her face in a waterfall of desperation, for her love to come back. With the raise of hand, her love squeezed her throat, draining the life out of her… and the child growing inside of her._

 _A mildly accented voice came into ear shot. "Let her go, Anakin!"_

" _Let. Her. Go!"_

 _The pregnant woman fell to the hot floor and remained very still. She was probably dead. The accented voice now matched with an owner. A average height, ginger-haired man prowled into view. they circled around each other viciously, one shouting hateful things, the other trying to be reasonable._

 _Next he knew, he was swept up into battle, the two former friends striking intensely above the ashes and rivers of fiery lava._

" _I HATE YOU!" A now dismembered man hoarsely shouted up on the blackened shore of the river of slowly flowing lava._

" _You were my brother.."_

 _Life was slowly, but surely slipping away from the Jedi's Chosen One. The darkness ate away at his light, taking his life with it. Soon, he would be nothing more than a still pool of darkness…_

* * *

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi flopped himself down onto the plush linens of the finely made bed. He buried his head into his hands, thinking over the events of his mission. Every day for a week, he had sat in long, eight hour debates, watching as two senators argue over newly discovered Alderaanian land. And today, after six hours of debating and senseless bickering, they reached a decision. Of course, they needed a Jedi to overlook the meetings, because Force forbid they couldn't agree to split the land without him.

Tomorrow, Kenobi would be leaving Alderaan, and going home to the Jedi Temple located on the urban planet of Coruscant. Slowly, he stood to his feet and gathered his belongings into his pack.

The clock struck suddenly, causing Obi-Wan to jump slightly. He felt like ripping his hair right out of his scalp. The long debates had been annoyingly long and he felt like murdering everything. Every single thing in sight. Silently, he recited many Jedi mantras and proverbs in his head, but even those were annoying the crud out of him. Now he knew how Anakin felt ninety-nine percent of the time.

As of now, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to sit in his quarters. Alone. Anakin could manage a few extra hours without him, Obi-Wan would make sure.

Evening meal would be at 7:30, and after, Obi-Wan could crash into that wonderful bed that he could practically hear screaming his name. Unfortunately, Bail Organa asked him to take supper with him, so he couldn't skip the evening meal and just go straight to sleep.

Obi-Wan knew he could take fighting long hours on a battle field, beating up Sith and sparring half the day, but he couldn't mentally handle sitting in a debate room listening to senseless bickering! It wasn't that he strained his vocal chords or anything, no, he barely said two words, it was just being there for no reason that bugged him. Anakin certainly was rubbing off on the Knight.

The Apprentice mentioned never woke up. It was now early morning, before sunrise, and he had not so much as stirred. His breathing remained slow, but steady.

* * *

Cin Drallig casually paced back and forth in front of his classroom, as the flood of Padawans and older initiates inundated the room, each immediately taking their seats and staring intently up at him. He searched the room for the familiar face of Obi-Wan Kenobi's Apprentice, but caught no sight of his bright smile. ' _Decides to skip class on the day of the test, typical,'_ Drallig thought to himself, as he furrowed his eyebrows into a slight frown.

Little did he know, Anakin Skywalker laid unconscious in his quarters, the dark side of the Force threatening to bring him to an end…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Okay so, I'm not sure if I am a good enough writer to warrant this as a decent cliffhanger or not, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me if you guys want any more of this story!**


	2. Going Home

**Hey everyone! Wow, it's been a while since the first chapter! I'm really sorry about that. I also just want to thank you guys as well. 18 followers, 7 favorites, 1 community and 5 reviews? Thank you so much guys! Okay, enough of that, read on!**

As the Alderaanian sun shone brightly over snow-capped mountains and large, earthy towns, Obi-Wan Kenobi was preparing to board his transport and return to Coruscant.

The Jedi slung his pack over his shoulder, and began to ascend up the boarding ramp. He was stopped by Bail Organa, the darker-skinned senator, rushing over and calling his name.

"Senator, is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, as he walked back down the ramp.

"Ah, no. I, uh, just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes… for keeping you here when there was absolutely no need. Senator Acksi insisted." Organa shifted awkwardly. "He's just trying to attract attention to himself."

"And how would he gain his precious attention?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Just by having a Jedi there. It makes him feel important," Bail answered, returning the amused expression. He suddenly clapped his friend on the shoulder and spoke, "now you should be getting back. I'll see you at the Senate meeting next week, no?"

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulder slightly. "I believe so. The Council couldn't spare anyone else to go… as always."

The elder gave him a sympathetic smile. "Look, I'm sure they'll learn to accept you're training that boy whether they like it or not."

"It's been six years."

"Things will get better."

Obi-Wan suddenly let out a small chuckle, and turned to walk back up the boarding ramp. "I'm holding you to that!"

Organa smiled and held up his hand in farewell. Upon the ramp slowly retreating upwards and the door hissing shut, he turned on his heel and strode quickly through the large town.

 _Another rush of darkness aided the dark already invading his weakened mind. The light grew dimmer. The dark would prevail._

The Jedi Temple halls were bustling with many Masters, Padawans and Knights rushing around. Cin Drallig was no exception. The Jedi Master strode quickly through the halls aiming to get to the Master/Padawan wing of the Temple. He was suddenly stopped by a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Where are you off to?" Cin recognized this voice to be Mace Windu's, one of the most respected members of the Order.

"I thought I would pay Skywalker a visit." Drallig paused a moment before hastily adding on, "he never showed up for his classes today."

"Maybe he's not feeling well?"

"Then wouldn't he have contacted me?

Mace held a couple of fingers to his lips. "Most likely."

Immediately, Drallig curtly bowed before returning to his quick pace.

He entered a large, arched door and looked around. Many simple, white doors lined the halls, each with a metal plate with two names engraved beside them. Passing by each one, he glanced at the nameplates until he stopped at the one that read: Kenobi/Skywalker.

He knocked rapidly on the door, listening intently for any movement at all. No answer. No movement. He knocked again. Nothing. "Skywalker? You in there?" Cin received dead silence as an answer. Drallig sighed heavily, before turning to leave.

 _A small light shone through his mind, like a spotlight illuminating one spot on a large stage. He tried to grab hold of it, only to have the dark force him away. It swallowed the light, sending another blanket of darkness over his presence._

Obi-Wan pulled his cloak tightly around him to bring heat to his body. A cool chill had settled in the air ever since they left the atmosphere. "Captain, isn't it a bit cold?" he asked, quickly glancing over at the captain.

"Not really, Sir." The captain paused and waited for Obi-Wan to acknowledge him. "You should get some rest. You're probably just tired.

"I think I will." The Jedi crawled out of the cockpit and wandered down the hall, until he reached the ship cabins. He entered and immediately laid down on the hard mattress, drifting off into a gentle sleep.

 _Darkness, that's all there ever was since the beginning. Ever since Anakin Skywalker was born, he just never learned how to embrace it._

Kenobi was sound asleep, before the ship alarm and a frustrated yell resounded through the transport. He jerked his open and jumped up, lightsaber in hand by habit. Quickly, he dashed through the hall and crawled back into the cockpit.

"Captain?"

"Master Kenobi, I'm sorry, Sir. We need to land on Caljaco. The ship's hyperdrive is leaking."

Obi-Wan nodded rapidly and seated himself down next to the captain. As he strapped himself in, the ship jerked, nearly throwing Obi-Wan out of the leather seat. He forced himself back into the seat, and wasted no time pulling the metal bar around his shoulders. "Caljaco? Isn't that one of the planets involved in the War Circle?"

"Um, yes, Sir. But we can't afford to push the hyperdrive more than we absolutely need to," the dark-haired man replied carefully.

Obi-Wan mentally sighed. He had been there before, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go back.

The silvery sleek ship roughly entered Caljaco's atmosphere, and descended towards the surface of the now peaceful planet. Upon landing on a cobblestone docking bay, the ramp lowered down, and the captain and crew exited, followed by Obi-Wan.

Looking around, Obi-Wan saw the luscious trees rising high above the stone paved roads, beds of flowers resting in window sills, the sun casting gentle rays over the stone buildings, and Senate Building, standing taller than anything else in the town. He breathed in somewhat familiar, clean air, letting it cleanse his mind, as it helped him to find his calm center. He felt the Force freely roaming around the place. The Force was indeed welcomed here, and he knew there was a Force-sensitive here.

Obi-Wan felt a rapid tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned to find a young woman, dressed in a slim, purple dress trying to get his attention.

"Milady, are you alright?"

Her eyes widened, as her cheeks turned a soft pink. She clearly had never been addressed 'Milady' before. "I believe you are a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Are you in need of assistance?

"Yes.." Her eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown, wondering how to continue. "It's the Head Senator…There's something wrong with her, but nothing catches the eye of the Medics. They say she's completely healthy. Though, us handmaidens, me and Reesa, know there is something wrong. We were wondering if it had to do with this 'Force' we've heard so much about."

Obi-Wan stroked his finely trimmed beard slowly, before speaking, "I'm not sure why she would be experiencing anything Force-related, unless she's an untrained Force-sensitive in the presence of a strong concentration of the Force." He glanced back at his transport briefly. "I could come see her if you'd like. We shouldn't be ready to leave for a while.

The young handmaiden nodded eagerly and motioned for him to follow.

"Look! I tellin ya the Jedi is right there!"

"I know that! Doesn't mean I'm gonna just burst out there and be all like, 'hands up, Jedi!' then get sliced and diced!"

"Both of you shut up! When the time is right, we'll get him. Boy will we get him!" A sly smile crossed his wrinkled face. "Derek, set a tracker on that ship."

"Want me to shoot the pilot while I'm at it?"

"No you idiot! Just plant the tracker."

With that, he ducked his head back behind the bush, as he comrade sneaked off with a metallic device in his rough palm.

 _It was overtaking him. Every time he tried to reach out to the light, it receded back, fleeing from the darkness. It was like the night had settled upon his mind, and would never leave._

After Obi-Wan and the young handmaiden had arrived at the Senate Building, they made their way up to the Senator's quarters. The handmaiden knocked softly on the door, and a crisp female voice bade them inside. When they entered, they found the red headed senator seated on a plush chair, holding her forehead in her palm.

"Milady, are you alright?" the handmaiden questioned, as she shuffled over to the chair and gently kneeled in front of her.

"That sensation.. its stronger now." The senator removed her hand from her face, revealing ocean blue eyes staring at the Jedi awkwardly standing in the doorway. "Oh, hello."

Obi-Wan visibly relaxed and smiled, as he walked into the room. "Your handmaiden said you weren't feeling well?"

The senator shifted and frowned slightly. "I'm alright.. but.. I don't know how to explain it." She paused suddenly. "Who are you?"

"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. What's your name?"

Her eyes widened for half a second, almost too fast for anyone to notice. Nevertheless, she answered, "Rebeka Smith."

"Your handmaiden told me it could be something Force-related. I can check your midichlorian count, that could prove useful," Obi-Wan decided, as he took another step towards her.

She appeared to be pondering the offer, before nodding her consent and letting Obi-Wan kneel in front of her.

Taking her arm and rolling up the sleeve, he pulled a small device out of his tunic and set it against the joint where the upper and lower arm meet. Kenobi pressed a button and waited, as the device collected the blood sample. When it collected the blood, it processed the sample for a minute, before the results flashed on the small screen.

"I don't understand. Your midichlorian count is high enough, why weren't you taken to the Temple?" Obi-Wan questioned, as he frowned at the device. "You were born here correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any family?"

"Other than my brother, no. He was sent to the Order shortly after he was born. My parents were killed in the war between Caljaco and Tana, so he went with the Jedi and I prepared for public serving." Rebeka suddenly stood to her feet. "Someone's here."

Obi-Wan reached out into the Force, and grabbed hold of a presence he hadn't felt since his early Padawan years. A darkness swirled around his mind and he tensed. Breathing quickly, he felt the blood rush to his head, as he tuned out everything but the dark presence. Seconds passed before a memory long forgotten resurfaced. And then, he heard it. The rough voice cutting cleanly through the air. The voice that belonged to Qui-Gon Jinn's old Padawan.

"Now Obi-Wan, you didn't think you were going to ruin this great opportunity, did you?" Prowling around like a wolf stalking around in the night, came a light-skinned man with black curls flowing freely around his shoulders, and misty blue eyes with a dark glint shining through. He stalked into the room, and stared at the senator. "It's not every day I find someone to train in dark arts."

"I beg your pardon, Xanatos, dark arts?" Obi-Wan stepped between the newcomer and Rebeka. He glared fiercely at Xanatos, before cocking his head to the side.

Immediately, Rebeka took this as the cue to get somewhere.

Anywhere.

She grabbed the skirt of her ocean blue dress like a lifeline and shuffled towards the window, before being stopped by invisible hands choking the breath out of her. Faintly, she heard Obi-Wan demanding quite loudly for the dark sider to free her from the choking grasp. Following that, was a playfully cruel retort from Xanatos. And then it happened. Her vision became blurred, and a second later, she felt consciousness slip through her loose grasp, as she slouched into the darkness.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and let the steady hum fill the room. As he launched himself forward at Xanatos, the latter ignited a blood red saber and dropped the unconscious senator. The dark and light clashed, as each struggled to bear down on the other. The light reflected on each other's face, the ocean blue mixing with bright red creating a show of shimmering light.

Obi-Wan felt the heat bounce off his face, and saw the scowl playing on Xanatos's lips. Quickly, with a burst of force, he pushed his saber into the blood red one, resulting in both being knocked back. He instinctively adopted a Soresu stance, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Xanatos lunged at Obi-Wan, blade quickly humming its steady tune. Immediately, he struck at Xanatos, while parrying, and the two began playing the game of back and forth striking. Obi-Wan felt as if he was stuck in a child's game, each taking their turn striking, while the other parries.

Ever since Obi-Wan was a Padawan, he could outwit anyone in the game of the lightsaber. Xanatos on the other hand, had his experience in the Force. So, as Obi-Wan launched himself at the dark-haired man, he disengaged his blade, and quickly brought up his hand.

He was trapped. Obi-Wan felt the darkness holding him in place like a force field would hold a helpless captive. The Force swirle around him, binding his feet to the floor and holding his arms frozen in place, with his lightsaber towering high above his head. Shutting his eyes, he focused on the light encamped within his very being; the light that could never be taken away, no matter what. He used it to chase away the dark being forced around him, and he could move. Kenobi resumed his lunge towards his attacker, and swiftly slashed his blade at Xanatos's head.

And the it ended. Obi-Wan used his free arm to wrap it around the taller man's neck. He held his humming blade next to Xanatos's head, keeping his grip firm. The ocean blue light reflected in Xanatos' blazing blue eyes, as Obi-Wan carefully removed his unarmed hand from his neck and grabbed the hilt of his opponents saber, and clipped it to his belt.

"Please get the senator out of here," Obi-Wan ordered, not bothering to make sure the two handmaidens obeyed his command. "Now Xanatos, the score is settled."

"Ours may be.. but that doesn't mean you still won't be ruined." Xanatos said it with such a lethal calm, Obi-Wan couldn't help but to press the matter.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You choose to bring that woman to the Temple, she will ruin you." Xanatos's lips curved into a mocking smile. "She has a secret that will destroy you, and all you worked for."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes and reached out into the Force. He felt a familiar presence moving farther and farther away from him. The presence was like a small light amongst many different mixed presences. Light tainted with dark, dark tainted with light, dark and light. Then, there was the little light, the little light that stood out amongst all others.

Abruptly, he remembered the dark force in his grasp and gently opened his eyes. He pulled on Xanatos's neck and forced him out of the room.

 _A breath in. A breath out. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was the only indication he was alive._

After the ship had been repaired, they had boarded and left the atmosphere, getting back on course to Coruscant. Xanatos was detained in the fuel room of the ship, and would be getting a trial by the Jedi Council when they arrived at the Temple. And of course, the senator was on the ship…somewhere.

Obi-Wan wandered aimlessly around the ship, studying the mechanics and what not. He would definitely be telling Anakin about the ship; the Padawan would be extremely fascinated by the sleek transport.

He finally kneeled next to a window and closed his eyes, diving deep into the Force. Meditation helped pass much of the time, and by the time Obi-Wan snapped back into reality, they were much closer to Coruscant.

Suddenly a rumble jolted the ship, throwing Obi-Wan onto his side. The ship continued to shake, as he struggled to his feet. I abruptly stopped, and some of the crew rushed in. "Master Kenobi, someone is boarding our ship." The crew's eyes were wide and frantic, each reaching for blasters and preparing them. Obi-Wan lightly rested his hand on the metallic hilt of his lightsaber, letting the shape of his familiar weapon reassure him.

Space Pirates with wrinkled skin stormed on board, guns raised high. Quickly, they circled around the Jedi and the crew, eyes flashing a dark brown. Their clothes were tattered and torn, inundated with weapons and pouches. Belts held up their loose trousers, and kept their dirty shirts together.

Following behind them was a well built woman, the hilt of a whip in her firm grasp. Her bald head was lined with sharpened spikes, completing the look of a lethal killer. Her jumpsuit was a light blue, and she had dark brown boots that went up to just under her knees. Blazing brown eyes with a crazed glare stared Obi-Wan down. Soft pink lips turned up into a grin, as she flicked her wrist. A bright red laser like rope shout out of the hilt, and rested lightly on the floor. Whipping the laser like rope onto the floor, Obi-Wan tensed slightly.

'You were dead…"

 **All recognizable characters and places belong to LucasFilms and Jude Watson.**


	3. Ambush!

**After a long period of waiting, I am back with the next chapter! Don't own anything of course, and please leave a review! Thanks!**

 _Like a slap to the face, darkness barreled into the deepest corners of his mind. The only light keeping him going, were the presences surrounding him, but none were close enough to reach him._

Obi-Wan traced the outline of his weapon, feeling every indentation on the silvery hilt, before pulling it out and igniting the humming, blue blade. He felt the intense stare of the woman on him, watching his every move. His gaze flickered up to her face, and he saw her lips curl into a vindictive smile. Without thinking, he adopted his Soresu stance, as the woman stepped a thickly protected foot forward, and pointed the whip in his direction.

Suddenly, the whip ripped through the air, causing a loud crack to resound through the atmosphere. Obi-Wan swung his saber down, knocking the laser-like rope to the floor. But she was already steps ahead of the Jedi, for she threw the hilt to her other hand, while landing a kick to Obi-Wan's stomach.

Aimlessly, he stumbled back, before raising the lightsaber and slashing down on her neck; that is, if it would have hit its mark. Before the saber had landed the blow that would leave her one with the Force, she had quickly flipped to the side, the saber ripping through the air just inches from her neck.

Recklessly, she retaliated by whipping the bright red rope in his direction. Obi-Wan blocked it by raising his saber against his face, feeling the heat bounce off his features.

In the back, blaster fire flew left and right, lighting up the ship with a colorful display of lights. Reds ripped through the atmosphere, bouncing off walls or burning through unsuspecting victims. Blues met reds with fierce roars, each hitting or almost hitting its mark. The smell of burnt metal floated about the ship, as the roars of pirates and grunts of crew members resonated about the area.

Abruptly, the bald headed woman called her whip in, and clipped it her to her belt, which was secured just below her waist.

Puzzled, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, as the blaster fire stopped, and the pirates automatically put their blasters away.

Prowling onto the small transport was a brunette woman, lab coat billowing out behind her. "Nobis, I trust you have got what we came for?" She regarded the bald, crazed eyed woman standing strong in front of her.

"He's..." Nobis stopped herself, as she caught sight of the missing Obi-Wan Kenobi. "He was just here, Arbor."

The scientist quickly whipped her head around to come face to face with the pilot, who had a blaster pointed at her head. "Oh no no no. There's no need for violence," she sang with a sweet smile. Her palm flew through the air, connecting with the younger man's face, causing him to stumble back. In a mere matter of seconds, her smile changed from sweet to menacing, as she demanded, "where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

A small gasp-like noise escaped through his partially open mouth, fear seeping through his glassy eyes.

She forcefully grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Where is he?!" Arbor demanded with a lethal calm, the words slowly tumbling out of her mouth with a menacing glare.

A second later, she felt a firm arm wrap around her skinny neck. "Oh, I believe I have just found you."

"What do you require, Jenna Zan Arbor?" Obi-Wan asked, his bearded chin leaning close to her ear, voice coming out in barely above a whisper. He watched as her lips curved up into a smile.

"Just my revenge."

 _The dark was winning. It would overtake him, and he would be lost._

"Lord Sidious? What of the boy?"

A wrinkled face looked up from inside of the cloak enveloping him in darkness, eyes blazing a dangerous gold. "He is losing.." His slow voice showed disappointment, as he raised a pale hand. "Pity, not as strong as I once thought."

The slightly younger man standing in front of the cloaked male bowed shortly, before exiting the small chambers.

 _Anakin Skywalker was slipping away. Everything good and light were slipping away._

"Revenge?"

"Don't you remember? Your Master.. He was my experiment. You took that away from me. So now, it's time to turn the tables," she spat vindictively, with a condescending glare.

"My Master was not an experiment. He was a living human being, Jedi or not. You are a disgrace to the human race," Obi-Wan retorted, eyes widened in disbelief.

Zan Arbor scoffed at the young Jedi, and waved him off. "My experiment was completely justified. We would have learned more of the Force."

"You should have just trusted the word of the Jedi."

"You were so naive when you were young. So stubborn, absolutely refusing to leave your Master's side... I would have hoped you would have learned by now.. Knight Kenobi." The title was said with dripping disgust, making Obi-Wan inwardly grimace.

"What do you need?"

"My experiment."

Ona Nobis slowly made a move towards the Jedi, cautiously extending a hand to touch his shoulder. In response, Obi-Wan complied. She smiled as she forcefully brought his hands behind his back, restraining him from any struggling. Kenobi merely smiled in return.

"Revenge, such a meaningless word... unless you plan on fulfilling your threats."

Heat suddenly rushed to Zan Arbor's face, as she saw Kenobi retaliate, freeing himself and slapping her cheek.

The sound of a lightsaber filled the space; the smell of ozone floating about the area. Humming its steady tune, the lightsaber cut through the air, stopping inches from the scientist's neck.

Another sound filled the room, as Nobis aimed her whip at Obi-Wan, the bright red glow bouncing off the metal floor.

"What will you do, Jedi? Kill me?" Zan Arbor asked, smooth voice dripping with sarcasm.

"A Jedi does not kill in anger."

Chapped lips curved into a smile, that spread from ear to ear. "Of course, my bad."

Suddenly, a roaring blaster shot resounded through the silvery transport, the sound bouncing off the metal walls. All heads turned, and there laid a wrinkled Pirate, grabbing desperately at his shoulder. Triumphantly, a crew member in a blue suit stood over him, blaster still raised.

Kenobi took the distraction as a chance to disarm Nobis. He launched forward, wrapped his arm around her neck, and kicked the whip from her grubby hand. Other crew started working. One shot a tranquillizer in her direction, hitting the back of her gleaming head. Stumbling forward, her thin lids closed abruptly over her glossy eyes, as she hit the ground with a loud thud. Zan Arbor's jaw dropped in anger, before she made her move. Bringing out a vibro-shiv, she thrust it towards Obi-Wan, as he dodged it and tossed a glare at her.

Obi-Wan swung his saber at her, aiming for the neck. The humming blade met with the silvery metal of the vibro-shiv, eating away at the sharp blade. Slowly, the metal began melting, and the blue blade met the flesh on her shoulder when it broke through. A large scrape was left, causing the scientist to call back the Pirates.

"This is NOT over, Kenobi!" The venom left the snake's mouth just before she escaped out the airlock, leaving the Jedi and crew releasing sighs of relief.

Lets get home now, shall we?" Obi-Wan suggested, eyes pleading for the safety and comfort of the city lights on Coruscant.

"Right away, Sir!"


	4. Little Brother

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the slow uploads, but it takes me forever to come up with ideas for the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own!  
**

 **Please review and have a good day! :D**

The transport Obi-Wan had been traveling in landed gently in front of the Temple entrance. Knights and Padawans cleared the way and stared expectantly towards the ship, as Obi-Wan Kenobi strolled down the ramp, Xanatos grudgingly in his grasp. Beside him, was Senator Smith in all her senatorial glory that could rival Amidala herself.

Mace Windu stepped forward, extending a hand and greeting the Jedi. In slight confusion, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of Qui-Gon Jinn's former Padawan. "Knight Kenobi… I see you've been busy. I thought it was jusy your Master who picked up strays?"

A small scowl crossed the Knight's features, as he shoved Xanatos towards Mace.

"I trust you will briefing us on your journey there and back," Mace said, eyeing the senator.

Obi-Wan plastered a fake smile on his face to cover up his exhaustion and want to dump Xanatos into custody so he could head for his quarters. "Yes, of course, Master."

"I'll take Xanatos. Cin Drallig wants to see you." Windu grabbed the Dark Jedi's wrists and sharply pulled him forward. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"And you as well, Master," Obi-Wan replied quietly. What in the galaxy could Cin Drallig want? Couldn't it wait?

Upon entering the Temple, there stood Cin Drallig, watching expectantly and somewhat annoyed. He spotted Obi-Wan and immediately crossed the distance between them. "Kenobi?"

"You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Your apprentice hasn't been to any of his classes since you've been gone."

Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times, before bringing up his hand to lightly stroke his beard. "Is he at our quarters?"

"I have no idea. I went there and he wouldn't answer."

"I don't understand. This isn't like him." His features lightly twisted into a mask of worry. Quickly, he set his gaze down the pathway to the lift. "I must go to him."

"If you don't mind, I will be accompanying you."

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied hesitantly. He eyed Cin curiously, trying to get hints at what his attentions are.

* * *

As Obi-Wan keyed in the code to his quarters, Drallig crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. He felt a dark presence floating about the area. Absently, he wondered if Obi-Wan felt it too. He stole a glance at Kenobi's face, which was still perfectly stoic. The door hissed open and they stepped cautiously inside.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He trudged around the room, until coming to the couch facing the holonet. "Oh Force, Anakin!"

"Kenobi?"

Cin sauntered over and glanced down at the unconscious teenager, slumping heavily over the table. Eyes widened, he watched as Obi-Wan pushed Anakin back and stroked a gentle hand across his cheek, before bringing two fingers down to his neck.

"He's still alive." Tenderly, he brought a palm up to the boy's forehead, expecting the skin to be hot under his touch. Instead, he was met with a chilling cold that sent shivers up his spine. The Dark Side swirled violently around the area, swallowing up any light floating gently about.

"Master, why is the dark present?" Obi-Wan questioned, worry crossing his features. He brought a rough hand to brush back his hair; a nervous gesture.

"It's coming from your Padawan."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but was cut short by Cin holding a hand up, halting any words.

"No, he is not Dark. Rather, its eating up your Padawan. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but he needs to get to a healer. Now." Drallig emphasized the last word by pointing his finger to the floor.

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, before gently picking up the Padawan and swinging him over his shoulder.

* * *

The air smelled of Bacta and sanitizer, as Obi-Wan sat in the lobby of the Halls of Healing. His features were relaxed into a faraway glare. The chilling cold of darkness lingered in his conscience, staying put in the deepest corners of his mind. Impatiently, he threw one leg over the other and finally gave into the temptation to bury his face into his hands.

Who cares about the Jedi and their "no attachments"? At this point, all he wanted was the news his Padawan would be okay.

After a few long moments, he removed his head from his hands and glanced around. Healers and their Padawans bustled about the area with various folders and medical supplies. Simple plants with purple leaves flanked the counter, where a Twi'lek Healer was seated. The floor was a glassy marble, light bouncing off in shiny reflections.

And at last, a sweet female voice cut through the air, bidding him to follow her. Quickly, he sprang out of his chair and hurriedly followed her through the many halls of basic white doors and various machines. She abruptly stopped in front of a room numbered '24' and keyed in the access code. Smoothly, the door hissed open, revealing Anakin sprawled out on the medical sleep couch, hooked up to many tubes and IVs.

He crossed the distance between himself and the sleep couch, and seated himself down onto the wooden chair next to it. Looking up, he saw the Healer gazing upon him with sympathy. Something was horribly wrong.

"Knight Kenobi, I regret to inform you that Anakin has been succumbed to the darkness and can not be pulled back out."

Horribly wrong indeed.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows incredulously. "Have you tried?"

"Well, yes. This has happened before. Only someone as close as blood can help him. That's why the lucky ones with a blood relative at the Temple survive. " Her lips flattened into a sad smile, reflecting pity for him. "I'm truly sorry. Funny, it's always the ones so attuned to the Force who fall prey to it."

Obi-Wan bit back his voice for a minute, out of fear it would break.

"I-I wish I could give you better news. He is a good boy."

"Let me try. Please." Obi-Wan gently grasped his Padawan's hand, feeling the chill radiating off of his being.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he felt her sympathetic smile on him. "I advise against it, but you may try." Slowly, she turned and left the room, the door hissing shut behind her.

Obi-Wan had never known what Anakin was to him. He knew they were closer than Master and Student, so he had always categorized them as friends. Best friends perhaps. But seeing the limp body that was his Padawan, he felt a heaviness weighing down on his chest, as if he lost him, a part of himself would be lost as well.

Before he could stop himself, he put his other hand on top of his own, which was already grasping the boy's cold one.

They had their fights, their disagreements. But they also had their smiles and laughter. Inside jokes and secrets neither would tell a soul.

Moisture threatened to leak out from his glossy eyes, causing Obi-Wan to tilt his head back a little, stopping a tear from forming. He felt pain ripping at his very being, pain he hadn't felt since his own Master had slipped from the realm of the living. And honestly, he didn't know how much more he could take.

The last thing his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn had entrusted him with was slipping into the shadows of death. He practically felt the failure rising up inside. _I'm sorry, Master. You trusted me with something so special, and I messed up._

So suddenly, he reached a hand towards the boy's cheek, tenderly stroking it, and whispered a desperate plea. "Please, Little Brother… please wake up.."


End file.
